Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for extracting a still image from a moving image file and storing the still image as a still image file.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, still image data is clipped from a moving image file and stored as a still image file, and a character string containing a file name of the moving image file and a frame number of the still image data is used as a file name of the still image file as discussed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-86345.
To date, it is possible to sort still image files according to moving image files by displaying the still image files sorted, for example, by file names. There is, however, a problem in that browsability is degraded when a large number of still image files are generated from a plurality of moving image files and are then stored. In addition, there is another problem in that an operation for collectively selecting still image files according to an original moving image file becomes troublesome. Furthermore, it is not possible to discriminate still image files generated from the same moving image file according to units in which the still image files have been extracted.